While He Went on a Holiday
by Naz
Summary: While Bilbo goes on a holiday, Frodo has to stay with the Sackville-Bagginses. Rated PG for FIGHT SCENES! No slash! Please read & review


"Uncle Bilbo, why can't I stay at... I'm not sure, at Aunt Esmeralda's house? Do I have to stay with the Sackville-Bagginses while you're away? And besides, where are you going?" A twenty- three-year-old Frodo questioned his Uncle Bilbo, following him around Bag End.  
  
"Now listen, Frodo, I'm just going on a holiday. Now be sure you get clean tonight- my goodness, you and the Gaffer's boy sure do make a mess." Bilbo said, not answering Frodo's other questions. His nephew sighed. "Yes, Uncle Bilbo. But why can't I stay at Merry's house?"  
  
Bilbo turned to his nephew. His face was downcast; he clearly did not want to stay with Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins, and their son, Lotho, who was four years older than Frodo. "Now Frodo," Bilbo said, laying a hand on the tweenager's shoulder. "Esmeralda only has Merry to deal with, that's a fact. But I'm going to be closer to the Sackville-Bagginses place in case anything should happen to you. Also, we're leaving now; I can't just drop you off at Esmeralda's."  
  
Frodo still frowned. "Are you done packing?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"Yes. Can I say goodbye to Sam first?"  
  
"Of course. But hurry."  
  
The young Baggins flew down to Number Three, Bagshot Row. He knocked on the door. Bell, Samwise's mother, opened the door. "Yes? Oh, hullo, Frodo! Come in!"  
  
"Well," Frodo said, breathless. "Actually, I just wanted to talk to Sam, quickly, if you don't mind."  
  
Bell nodded, and then called for her youngest son. "Mum, I'm BUSY!" was the reply.  
  
"Young man, there is someone at the door for you!!" his mother yelled back. "Now get over here NOW!"  
  
Frodo saw Sam walk up, obviously not in a great mood. Sam was Frodo's only real friend outside of his family, though he was much younger than the Baggins. "Yes? Oh, hullo Mr. Frodo!" Sam smiled.  
  
Frodo tried smiling. "Hullo, Sam," he said.  
  
"What is it?" The young Gamgee asked.  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
A look of shock grew on Sam's face. "For good?!" he cried.  
  
"No, no, just while Bilbo goes on a holiday."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Well... Today is Trewsday, right? So we'll be back next Monday."  
  
Sam frowned. "I'll miss you," he whispered.  
  
Frodo bit his lip. Oh, Iluvatar, he thought, he's gonna start crying and he's gonna make me start, too. Indeed, Sam's eyes had gone glassy. "Well, there's your brothers and sisters..." Frodo started.  
  
"They're boring and annoying. It's not like having you over, Mr. Frodo, or me being over at Bag End. So you're going with Mr. Bilbo?"  
  
"No. I'm staying with my relatives, the Sackville-Bagginses." Frodo made a face.  
  
Samwise laughed. "I gather you don't like 'em?" he asked.  
  
"Well, they aren't my favorite relatives." the Baggins said.  
  
"Frodo!" Bilbo called from Bag End. "Time!"  
  
"I have to go," Frodo said. "Buh bye, Sam." Sam lurched forward and hugged Frodo, sniffling. "I'll miss you!" he said again.  
  
Frodo's eyes teared up. "I'll miss you, too," he told the eleven- year-old. "But I'll be back soon. Mark your calendar for next Monday!" Reluctantly, Frodo broke up the hug, and walked off, turning to wave to Sam in Number Three's doorway. Bilbo saw his nephew's even more downcast face as he approached. Bilbo sighed, but tried sounding cheerful.  
  
"Well!" he said. "Let's be off!"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Bilbo had just dropped Frodo off at the Sackville-Bagginses smial. Lotho, as was already mentioned, was four years older than Frodo, twenty-seven, and so picked on the Baggins any chance he got.  
  
Lobelia was trying to act nice and courteous, Otho was still outdoors at suppertime, and Lotho was teasing Frodo till the younger hobbit was on the brink of tears. It had just been regular teasing before, about Frodo's small build, and how "no body has blue eyes 'round here; what kind of creature are you," but then, after supper and after Lobelia had shown Frodo his room, the teasing took a nasty turn.  
  
"And your parents!" Lotho said, continuing to tease. Frodo stiffened. "They must've wanted out pretty bad, to go and drown themselves."  
  
Frodo swallowed. "It was an accident," he said, his voice a little shaky. "I wasn't suicide."  
  
"How are you so sure?" Lotho continued. "Everyone thinks maybe your dad sunk the boat, or they fought and drowned. Or maybe it was suicide, hmm?"  
  
"My parents would never kill each other," the younger hobbit's voice rose a bit. "Nor would they leave me on purpose."  
  
The Sackville-Baggins smirked. He was getting to him, he realized, this little blue -eyed Baggins boy. He had tapped into the one thing that hurt him most, the Accident. "You know," he went on, "I've heard that your mum and dad weren't to 'in love' at the time of the Accident. And"-this will really make him fly off the handle! Lotho thought-"they were regretting ever having a son. There are a few saying they wanted to get away from the whole parenting deal so they drowned themselves. Why wait until you were twelve beats me. Maybe they hadn't wanted to put up with you in the first place, and REALLY hated thought of putting up with a teenager and then a tweenager."  
  
Frodo's oath, not to let Lotho's lies to get to him, was broken. Usually he was a calm, conserved young hobbit, but the door to his room was closed, Lobelia was outside, and his room had no windows. He spun around and pinned Lotho to the wall.  
  
"You SHUT UP!" he yelled in Lotho's face. "You don't know ANYTHING! My parents DID care about me! You are a LIER, Lotho Sackville-Baggins! A filthy, cheating LIER!" And with that, Frodo threw Lotho across the room.  
  
Lotho got up and punched Frodo in the stomach. Frodo recoiled, but Lotho gave him a right uppercut, sending the younger hobbit to the floor. Lotho kicked Frodo, and finally Frodo grabbed the twenty- seven-year-olds' leg and brought him down.  
  
"Freak!" the Sackville-Baggins cried, lunging for Frodo. Frodo hit his head hard on one of the bed's legs. He got up, struggling. Lotho caught his throat and squeezed.  
  
Frodo wrenched Lotho's fingers off of his throat. "Blue-eyed freak!" Lotho yelled, lunging for Frodo, who stepped aside. He was breathing heavily. I'm not built for rough battles, he thought. He grabbed his right side, grimacing in pain.  
  
But his cousin hadn't had enough. He was stockier than Frodo, and was more used to strenuous work. He threw Frodo against the headboard for the bed. The Baggins cried out in pain. He got up and cut his hand on a sharp metal object. It began bleeding. Lotho reached for Frodo, but got his hand caught on the metal thing. He howled in pain. Frodo took this chance to scramble away.  
  
"You idiot!" Lotho yelled. "Freak!" He grabbed Frodo's head and hit it against the wall. "I oughtta throttle you!!" Tears started in the Baggins' eyes. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, he told himself. Then, just as Lotho was about the hit Frodo outside the head, Lobelia entered.  
  
"What's all the racket?" she demanded, and nearly swooned upon seeing the blood on the floor. "What's going on?"  
  
Lotho tried hiding his bloodied hand. He pointed at Frodo. "He started it! He did it all, Mum!" he cried.  
  
Lobelia looked sternly at the two. Grabbing Lotho, she drew him close and whispered, "What are you DOING? Do you want us to inherit Bag End or not? If you beat up him"-she glanced at Frodo-"we aren't going to get it. You hear?" Lotho nodded numbly. "Off to bed!" his mother snapped.  
  
They were gone. Lobelia fairly slammed the door behind her.  
  
Frodo did his best to clean up the little blood droplets. Then he tried nursing his hand. Suddenly Otho burst in, raging.  
  
"You!" he said, pointing accusingly at Frodo. "You don't go 'round beating up my boy, or"- he got in Frodo's face-"I'll throttle you. Get it? It's a threat now. Next it'll be a warning. Then, when you're asleep, I'll come and THROTTLE YA!"  
  
"OTHO!" Lobelia screamed. "Get out here, you idiot!"  
  
Otho slapped Frodo across the face so hard it sent Frodo to the floor with a dull thud and left a mark there for three days. The door slammed behind the raging Sackville-Baggins. Frodo crawled into his bed, his eyes threatening to tear over.  
  
"Why.. why me?" he whispered. Suddenly, he burst into tears. He was homesick, he missed Bilbo, he missed Sam- oh, Sam! I miss you so much more than I could ever dream of!, he thought- , he was bruised, he hurt.. physically and emotionally. He missed his parents. Why cry now, he asked himself. "Because!" he cried aloud. "It's not fair.."  
  
He finally fell asleep after some time.  
  
Hevensday  
  
Frodo woke up, wondering if it was morning. He forgot where he was until he heard Lobelia talking. Slowly, what happened last night all came back to him. He curled up on his bed. "Uncle Bilbo.." he whispered, for no apparent reason. Then he decided he would not go out of his room at all, and he would not eat or drink because of it. It was hard to give eating up, but Frodo did not want to see Lotho's face or that of his father's ever again. He threatened to throttle me, Frodo thought, a touch or anger rising within him. It was soon dampened. If you hadn't gotten mad in the first place, he reminded himself, you wouldn't be in such a state. He took out a small looking glass from his bag to look at himself. He was, to put it mildly, a wreck.  
  
A knock sounded on the door. "Frodo! Frodo Baggins!"  
  
It was Lobelia. Frodo was still. "Come out and take a bath NOW," she said, then walked off. Frodo grabbed some clothes and quietly went to take his bath. Afterwards, he snuck back into his room. Lobelia came back to the door. "I'm clean!" Frodo snapped. Lobelia walked away muttering "All right, you Brandybuck" under her breath.  
  
Frodo felt terribly lonely. He wished Sam were here.. NO, he told himself. Don't even wish Sam were here!  
  
Why not?, another part of him asked. I need someone.. now.  
  
Wish him HERE?, asked the other part. Here, to THIS wretched place? He's younger than you.. Lotho would tease him about being a Gamgee and how his family doesn't have much money and so on.. If you really care about him, you wouldn't even wish him here.  
  
Frodo hung his head. But I'm so lonely.. his "meek" part protested. He heaved a sigh, and began reading a book he had brought along.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
All throughout the day Frodo read that book. Every time at meals Lobelia would leave food and drink outside his door for him. When Otho asked her why she didn't just let him waste away, she put her hands on her hips and snapped, "If Bilbo comes back and his 'favorite nephew' is half starved, what do YOU think his reaction would be? Hmm? HMM?? We certainly wouldn't get Bag End then, would we? Even after both Bilbo and Frodo are dead! He'll hand it over to that poor family, the Gamgees. They have, what, six children and can't even feed them all, but they'd give it to them for sure."  
  
So Frodo did eat, he always ate, though he seemed as skinny as a willow branch. Everyone always thought he had some disorder because he seemed so small and thin. But he always ate the usual six meals a day and afternoon tea, when he could get it. And sometimes, especially on special occasions, he would have seconds, or thirds, or even fourths. After eating, he set the plates out for Lobelia.  
  
He also tried to stay somewhat fit inside his own prison. (coincidence to song NOT intended!) He did the best he could to be active, but wasn't really good at it in such a confined space. "Only until next Monday," Frodo told himself. "Six more days to go."  
  
Hevensday crawled by. Frodo ate and drank at meal times, he read, he tried stayig fit, he even doodled pictures for his book. He was still rather bored and finally went to sleep, wondering if he might be able to sneak out of the smial and go back to Hobbiton. He fell asleep with such thoughts in his head, but knowing it may be futile.  
  
Mersday  
  
Mersday was the same way. Eat, drink, read, exercise, doodle. He took naps, too. He was so bored he actually made up his mind to escape back to Bag End. Then, an unexpected visit occurred.  
  
He decided between meals that he wanted something sweet, so he snuck out of his room. He was grabbing some homemade goods (hoping they weren't poisoned) when a knock sounded on the front door. Taking his chances, he crept close enough to see who it was. He stifled a gasp.  
  
Sam! Samwise Gamgee! I wished him here, I wished him here, Frodo thought, panicky.  
  
"Yes?" Lobelia said, snapping. She realized Sam was a Gamgee, so she showed no respect.  
  
"Miss," Sam said with a little bow. "Would a Frodo Baggins happen to be staying here? Or is this the wrong smial?"  
  
"He's here," Lobelia said. "I'll show you his room."  
  
Frodo gulped and bolted back to his room and busied himself with brushing his hair. A knock sounded. "Yes?" Frodo asked, his mouth full of cookie.  
  
The door opened and Sam poked his head in. "Mr. Frodo?" he asked.  
  
Normally it would've seemed so common for him to say that, but hearing that innocent voice say "Mr. Frodo" now was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, a drop of water on a parched tongue. "Sam!" Frodo cried out. "Come in!"  
  
Sam did so and Frodo engulfed the young boy in a hug. "Oh, Sam!" the Baggins sobbed. "I've missed you so!"  
  
Samwise blinked, astonished. He had never seen Frodo cry. At least, not like this. "It's only Mersday, Mr. Frodo," he said gently.  
  
"I know, but Sam, it's horrid here!" Frodo exclaimed gulping down his tears and trying to compose himself. He pulled away to look at Sam. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.  
  
Sam held out a brown book. "Mr. Bilbo's book of letters," he explained. "I-I sorta took notes on the book once I got the letters down pat. I hope it's not.. vandalism." He blushed, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind, Sam," Frodo smiled. "It'll show your progress. I'm sure he'll be very proud." Then he saw the letter the now beaming Gamgee boy held. "What's that?" the Baggins asked.  
  
"Ohhh," Sam grinned. "Daisy said give this to you."  
  
"Daisy?" Frodo asked. "Your older sister?" Daisy Gamgee was four years younger than he. Why would she send him a letter..?  
  
Sam grinned even more. "Yes," he said, nodding his head. "Mum also sent you this." He held up a long green cloak. "Since it's getting more chilly."  
  
"Tell your mum I said thank you. You probably have to go now, hm?" Frodo asked with a frown he tried to hide.  
  
Reluctantly, Sam nodded. "Mum'll get worried," he said. "If I'm not home by dark, the whole household'll be out lookin' for me." He grinned.  
  
Frodo hugged him again. "I'll miss you," he said.  
  
"Me too. I'll miss you," Sam said.  
  
Frodo kissed the boy's forehead. "Run home," he told him. "I don't want to be responsible for anything happening to you, either in the woods or you getting in trouble at home for being late." Sam nodded, and with a last enthusiastic wave-"Only five or four more days, Mr. Frodo!"-the boy was gone. Soon Frodo heard the front door close and lock. Quickly, Frodo locked his door before Lobelia could come and interrogate him as to why a Gamgee had been in her house.  
  
First he looked through Bilbo's book of letters, reading Sam's hard to read notes. His letters and words were smushed close together, but reading the notes helped Frodo feel better-it helped him still feel that Sam was still there. For after Sam had left, Frodo had felt that void again. The sunshine had been covered up again, the drop of water evaporated. But the book helped him, the cloak too. Even the unopened letter helped.  
  
The letter. Now why would Daisy write him? Curious, Frodo carefully put the book aside and began opening the envelope. Inside were a folded piece of paper (of course) and some flowers that still looked fresh. The young hobbit unfolded the paper. The letter read,  
  
Dear Mr. Frodo,  
  
Hullo. This is Daisy. I'm writing this on Hevensday, hopefully Sam will deliver it tomorrow. I hear the Sackville-Bagginses aren't very nice. But I do hope you get good treatment and that their boy, Lotho, doesn't trouble you too much. If so, maybe one of my older brothers could teach him a lesson for you. Just a thought.  
  
I decided to enclose some flowers. May helped me pick them out, though she teased me about it all. She said it's like a bouquet. I said no it isn't. I'm just sending some in case he doesn't go out of doors much there, so he'll have something pretty to look at. You can press them or just dry them. Either way they will still be pretty, I think. Sam wrote notes in Mr. Bilbo's lettering book. Everyone says Mr. Bilbo will get mad, even little Daffodil. We've worried him terribly, I'm afraid.  
  
I was wondering, when you come back, could you stop by Number Three for a bit? Everyone would love to see you, of course, and I want to talk to you about something. Thank you for reading.  
  
Love,  
  
Daisy  
  
"Love"? That caught Frodo off his guard. She probably always signs off like that, he told himself. He took a good look at the flowers and decided he'd press a few, and leave the rest to just dry. Night was coming on, and he was tired. He wrapped himself in Mrs. Gamgee's fine homemade cloak and ate the rest of the sweets. He read some more of Sam's notes in Bilbo's book, put some flowers in it, and then hung the long ones over the headboard of the bed. Then he fluffed up his pillow, laid the lettering book next to it, and wrapped the cloak closer to his body. Then he pulled up the blankets and fell asleep.  
  
Highday  
  
"Highday already!" Frodo said upon awakening. He couldn't belive it. This morn he woke refreshed, but Daisy's flowers had made him want to see the outside again. He wanted to rest for a while in the grass under the trees..  
  
Then came a loud crashing sound. Thunder. Frodo groaned. "On all the days for a storm to blow up!" he exclaimed. Still he went out of his room.  
  
He heard Otho still snoring and Lobelia sighing in her sleep. Lotho was grumbling in his sleep. Frodo crept out to the living room and sat by a window to watch the storm.  
  
The trees danced in the wind. Wind driven rain splattered noisily against the windows and door. Lightning flashed suddenly followed by a rumble of thunder. On one occasion there was a loud CRASH of thunder, shaking the smial. Frodo heard Lobelia shriek. They're awake, Frodo thought, turning away from the window. He did not wish to speak to them, so he headed back to his room. There he got a shock.  
  
Lotho stood there, fingering the flowers hanging over the headboard. "Who gave ya these?" he sneered upon seeing Frodo. "That little dirty Gamgee kid?"  
  
"Get out, Lotho," the Baggins commanded. "Now. And don't you call ANY of the Gamgees dirty."  
  
"Touchy, touchy," Lotho said, inching towards the door. "So who gave ya them? And this letter," he held it up. Frodo gasped in horror. "You read it," he gasped weakly.  
  
Lotho grinned. "Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend, Blue- eyes," he said. Frodo blushed furiously. "She's just a friend," he protested meekly. Lotho guffawed and threw the letter to the floor, then left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Thunder rumbled. Frodo picked up the letter, wondering if maybe Daisy was trying to tell him she wanted to become.. Frodo blushed an even redder red. "Romantically involved? With ME?" he squeaked out. He sank down onto the bed. He wouldn't do well and he knew it. Romance was not his territory. But still.. could it be? Was that the answer? Frodo shook his head to clear it. "Forget it, Frodo Baggins!" he snapped at himself. "No girl would want to date you." Still, he couldn't get the possibility out of his head. All day that one question tortured him:  
  
Was Daisy in love with him?  
  
But I'm four years older, he thought.  
  
So?, another half of him thought. Love has no age barrier. He blushed again at such a thought.  
  
A huge crash of thunder and Frodo's thoughts drowned out his aunt's voice. Suddenly he heard Lobelia shrieking, "FRODO BAGGINS!! GET OUTSIDE AND HELP WITH THIS WAGON NOW!!" He bolted up and out of his room and before he knew it, was outside. Otho and Lotho were struggling with a heavy wagon stuck in a ditch.  
  
"Get over 'ere and help!" Otho yelled, his voice almost carried away by the wind. While he was running, Frodo saw a peculiar thing: They clouds were rotating off to the west. He didn't think it significant, besides, he was now helping to get the wagon out of the ditch; he was completely focused on that and nothing else.  
  
A shriek from Lobelia brought him back to reality. "A tornado!" she screamed. "It's coming this way!!"  
  
Otho ran for the smial. "What about the wagon?" Lotho called. Otho either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Lotho sighed and said to Frodo, "Come on Baggins, let's do this."  
  
Frodo gave a little shrug and kept pushing. "You idiots!" Lobelia shrieked. "Forget the wagon!" Frodo started on his way back, and Lotho yelled at him. Frodo turned back to him and yelled, "Your mum says come on, so come ON!"  
  
"Help me get the wagon up and I'll come," the Sackville-Baggins snapped.  
  
"Do you want to die?!" the younger hobbit snapped back.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Lotho said, forming a fist. Frodo's blue eyes flicked from the fist to his cousin's face. "Lotho, don't do this," he said quietly as the boy advanced. Lotho didn't hear: the wind was howling now.  
  
Lotho swung at Frodo, who ducked. The Sackville-Baggins tripped over a rock and went sprawling on the ground. As the tornado got closer, Lobelia got more panicky. Her son didn't hear her frantic screams and pleads; he was intent on hurting Frodo.  
  
But the Baggins was ducking every blow aimed at him. The tornado would, in this modern day, be rated F4 on the Fujita scale, and it was large. The clouds had turned an ugly grey-green and hail was beginning to fall to the earth. One golf ball sized hail ball hit Frodo in the head. Then Lotho saw his chance and punched his cousin.  
  
Why does he do this, Frodo wondered, rubbing his head and left cheek at the same time. He decided to trip Lotho as he made his way back to the wagon. He grabbed his cousin's shirt collar and began dragging him back to the smial. But the konk on his head was getting to him, and things were out of focus. The wind was cold. Frodo sank to the ground and blacked out before his face hit the ground.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 


End file.
